Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club face insert comprising a plurality of miniature hinges extending from and disposed across a striking surface.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of face inserts for golf club heads, including putters, that are intended to improve face performance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,928 discloses a striking face with a plurality of solid geometric protrusions, U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,278 discloses a putter face with a plurality of pillar-shaped bodies made of a material having a higher rigidity than a golf ball, U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,841 discloses a face with a plurality of microscopic protrusions having a stiffness higher than that of a golf ball, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,958 discloses a golf club face with a plurality of pyramidal shaped extensions protruding therefrom. There is, however, still a need for a putter face that optimizes performance and increases the consistency of ball speed across the face.